


Straddling the Line

by spikesredqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/pseuds/spikesredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has only one thing on his mind while in Hell. Set in Season 2, sometime after Becoming: Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straddling the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by okdeanna. 
> 
> Written for the 2014 IWRY Marathon.

Hell. The tortures of damnation felt like a thousand rays of sun glaring onto his pale skin, burning him from the inside out. Angel was in Hell. He knew it. Felt it with every piece of his soul that was slowly, painfully, ripped away from him. Little by little, the part of him that kept him human, kept him sane, was slipping away. Had it all been a dream? Was this where he was the entire time, but somehow fell into himself and deeper into a dream where blonde hair and soft skin kept him from the horrors he faced every agonizing day?

Maybe while he straddled this line between reality and insanity he could just remember the one thing that made him feel complete.

_Buffy._

A single word. A name with a face he could barely recall but still retained all the meaning in the world. She was his salvation in this unholy place. She was his escape.

_Buffy._


End file.
